character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Error Sans (Fanon)/EvYouGi
Summary Error!Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user Lover of Piggies(also known as Crayon Queen or CQ for short). In this AU, he is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitch powers/quirks. This AU connects to many others, so it's best to get to know some other AUs before you jump into this one. Error Sans was created as a result of a player messing with the game files too much, resulting in him glitching out. He found himself trapped in the white void between game files (which CORE Frisk cannot see). He went insane in there until he found out how to manipulate the game's code to open portals to various AUs. Error basically is an AU hunter, an anti-social man baby- as described by the creator, seeking and destroying AU's left and right, except for the ones he likes such as OuterTale and UnderNovela. How he does it is he keeps Frisk and Flowey under guard so they are unable to reset (he basically imprisons them), then proceeds to go on a killing spree. Error was a glitched skeleton that was created in the Anti-Void. He is the result of an alternate Genocide Sans playing with his DETERMINATION and sending himself to the Anti-Void, where he turned into Error.﻿ Error!Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies. In this AU, he is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitchy powers/quirks.﻿ Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 1-C Name: Error Sans Origin: ErrorTale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Glitched Error, Corrupted Sans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Teleportation(Can teleport between different timelines and AUs), Reality Warping(Can glitch reality with presence, distorting it fundamentally), String Manipulation (Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything, with the glitched/corrupted strings), Telekinesis(Is an AU of Sans, so he would have telekinesis), Gravity Manipulation, Timeline Destruction(Can destroy the AUs, and the timelines of the AUs), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation(Can affect Higher-Dimensional Structures), Void Manipulation(Controls the "Anti-Void", which is a realm of nothingness that is outside of reality), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Error Sans is capable of preforming destruction across all AUs, which Error Sans and Ink Sans confirms the AUs are infinite in size), Complex Multiverse Level '''via '''Anti-Void (Through hax, he is capable of manipulating The Anti-Void and freely existing inside it, which is established as a "6-Dimensional" structure) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the Anti-Void, which exists outside of the Multiverse, the AUs and the Timelines Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiverse Level+, Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Can survive living through the destruction of all AUs, including the destruction of infinite realities/universes) '''Stamina: Extremely High, Possibly Infinite Range: Multiverse Level+ ''' '''Standard Equipment: Strings, Gaster Blasters, Blue, Orange, normal bones Intelligence: Extradonery Genius (Can study every AU) Weaknesses: He is completely demented. Can glitch out at random intervals in addition to that his stats can go crazy, even mid-battle Feats: '''Stated he would destroy ALL the AUs, '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Glitches '(Can glitch his opponent) * '''Corruptions '(Can corrupt his opponent) * 'Bones '(Can use blue bones, orange and normal) * 'Special attack '(His special attack. Same as Sans' special attack) * 'Gaster Blasters '(Can use corrupted Gaster Blasters) * '''Turn souls blue (I call this attack like this, 'cause i don't know what is its name. ErrorSans uses this and turn the enemy's soul blue, unable to move freely) * Blue Strings (UNBREAKABLE blue strings, that are able to form into practically anything. Error Sans uses them to shatter souls and manipulate them, create weapons to attack with, or defend himself against attacks he's unable to dodge) * Teleportation (Can teleport) * The Anti-Void (It's not really an attack, but it's an empty white space that is in-between the game files and timelines. It is essentially Error's base of operations. He is able to manipulate space to open up portals to different timelines and AUs, and go through them at will. This space is 6-Dimensional) Key: None Notable '''Note: '''When i find more feats, i'll add them. Also, if there's any key, make sure to tell me Category:EvYouGi Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1